


A Promise

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Character Death, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: Years ago, Obi-Wan made a promise to his Master and to himself, that he would teach Anakin. He promised to follow Anakin anywhere, even if it meant leaving the Jedi Order. He will always be there...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	A Promise

They were both on top of the Jedi Temple, as they watched Ahsoka walk down the steps into her exile. They both said nothing, just each cataloging each step she took that took her away from them. They sat there for hours until night finally came. During those hours, at some point, Anakin had rested his head on his Master’s shoulders and was now fast asleep. Obi-Wan didn’t have the heart to wake him and instead picked him up under his arms and knees and carefully scaled down the walls.

The next campaigns they completed were torture. Obi-Wan couldn’t leave Anakin alone, for he had no idea what the Knight would do. He was too unstable for solo missions, or so the Council thought. But Obi-Wan didn’t mind, he loved his brother and would do anything for him.

Anakin had withdrawn into himself, preferring not to speak most days, until he no longer spoke again, choosing to communicate with basic sign language and motions. Obi-Wan let him and just continued to teach Anakin more complex hand signs.

It was on that same roof where Obi-Wan had the displeasure of informing Anakin of Ahsoka’s untimely death. Anakin gave no outwardly reaction, but Obi-Wan could feel his turmoil through the force, which was full of nothing but sorrow. They continued to sit there in silence, until Anakin abruptly stood up. Not even acknowledging Obi-Wan, he walked off the edge.

Obi-Wan whispered an apology to his late Master and pushed himself off the edge as well.


End file.
